The Only Way To See Her Again
by Group Hugs For Everyone
Summary: Theories suck.' The wonderfully evil Doctor Horrible gets a little bit angsty as he searches for his one way to see Penny without disrupting the entire human race...again. Oneshot, Penny/Billy Horrible . First DH fic-y-ness! Name changed, ignore A/N.


* * *

A/N: I got bored and made a Dr. Horrible fanfic. Yeah, I need a life. I realize this to a large extent, further than you would think. But, y'know, unless you've spent your days sitting through your Mother's soap operas and records, I suggest you shut up. Deal? (Although, right now we're listening to XM On Broadway, which is awesome. Mama Says is on right now, it's kinda funny.) Anyways, not much else to say... Uhm...Go Joss Whedon? Oh, I got it! Don't you ask about the title, I just...um.. I read this story about an Embiggening Ray and it's on my mind. It's really weird.

Okay, so it wasn't a perfect plan. What plan was? Plans are based on theories, theories suck. Theories lie and twist reality, which, technically, you could do anyhow given the right equipment. But the point is that theories are flawed, in that way, so are plans. Well, not all theories were flawed. Like the Pie Theory he shared with Penny. That was completely and totally correct, but others were flawed, idiotic, unrealistic, under-developer and, sometimes, just plain stupid. But his theory, his plan, no matter how un-perfect it was, it would work. Why? Well...he was a Mad/Evil genius, was he not? So of course it would work...it had to.

The again, Moist always said that's what bothered him. The pure faith that was placed in each of Doctor Horrible's plans. And maybe there was more hope that science lately, but surely you couldn't delve too far into the science part of things. Especially in such a sensitive subject that has failed so many times before. Not just his failures, but others before him. Time travel.

The Freeze Ray was minuscule compared to this. You could pause time only because during that you couldn't alter actions, thoughts, beliefs. But to go back and forth in time is..catastrophic. It was just obvious that this time frame was not meant to be trifled with. He'd started out with different dimensions, alternate realities. But every single one he entered was the same, Penny-less. Fate, or whatever it was, clearly did not believe that Penny should exist anymore. That wasn't fair, it simply wasn't. Penny was the one good being left on this God-forsaken piece of crap. She would have upheld his belief in Social Reform. Heck, she did! Well, technically...okay he never really told her what he believed, but she supported him!

Sort of.

But that wasn't the point, the point was that the only way he could go on is with his Penny. Sure, he'd tried forgetting. Moving on. But it isn't possible. He thought the E.L.E. would understand, would help him in his goal. But they were filled with idiots, ignorant idiots with power. They believed death was the only way, that Social Reform was impossible. It wasn't! It just needed to be in the right hands, hopefully, y'know, his. 'Cause he could do good, this world needed so much change. It was simple, a little anarchy that he ran and the world would be fine. Just like Penny'd want. But he couldn't continue, he hit a snag he couldn't get out of. Maybe seeing Penny would help that, Penny always gave him ideas. Like the Freeze Ray, the Death Ray...well, technically speaking that was Captain Hammer, but it was also Penny!

And since the Alternator(Hm, he should really change that name. Sounds like something out of the Matrix.) didn't work, time travel was the only way. Unfortunately, the Past Portal failed because of some paradox thing-y. It didn't want to see him to see himself where he wasn't before. And didn't really hold up well, even when he didn't end up where he was at that time. Now when he and one of his parallel selves both open a portal nothing happens, perhaps because they both expected it?

Eventually, he got it. You can't search blindly for something even when you feel it should be there. Retracing you steps, however, is like rewinding a VHS tape. Tedious but gets you scene you want to see. It was sane (relatively) and easy when you thought about it. You couldn't actually do anything, but you did get see the past once more, or the future if you were really careful. But the future could turn into anything, watching the future was pretty much pointless. Even Hourglass was iffy on the whole 'seeing into the future' deal, she was pretty careful about who she told when her visions came. But this was brilliant! Absolutely brilliant, it would take really, really long, but it was brilliant. It wasn't a perfect plan. But it could be done.

It would work. It had to.

_Click, beeeep, whirr_.

Ready, everything was ready. Doctor Horrible glanced down at his costume and shook his head, rushing into the other room to change. As he came out, in the civilian clothes he hadn't worn in what felt like forever, he caught glimpse on the screen of a redheaded beauty. _Oh, Penny_.

* * *

A/N: *Shrugs * Yeah, that's it. I can't do anything further than that. I mean, I really can't push myself into that depression mood that Billy/Dr.H will place himself in after seeing Penny. Oh, and why did it work really fast? Wrong calculations, or Doc dresses _really_ slow. Your choice.

Did I make everything clear? The Time Travel Window? Yeah, see, it's basically watching a VHS tape through a single plate of glass. The basic construction in a building made out of electronic mumbo-jumbo and glass, small enough to fit in a regular sized apartment. (What? It's not like he can make it outside...) I'd say about the size of an elevator. Now, he can't change the past. But he can focus on Penny's life and watch what he couldn't be there for. (Don't be a , the Doc wouldn't do THAT.) Now, I didn't really refer to him by name for a reason, my theory(Hah. Irony..) is that Billy died a bit with Penny, leaving only a slight bit of that merciful conscience left. Sad, I know. I didn't want to use his name, Doctor Horrible, because in the end he does go back into his Billy clothes for Penny. 'Cause that's what she would want, who she knew him as. Symbolic, no? Now leave me to my Broadway music.

I remain your obedient Authoress,

Lushy


End file.
